Geheime Träume
by Adahra
Summary: Jemand beobachtet etwas Achtung SLASH !
1. Teil 1

Discl.: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören Tolkien, ich leihe sie mir nur mal aus und verdiene damit nichts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Geschichte ist strenges R würde ich mal sagen, da sie detaillierte Slash Szenen beinhaltet, wenn ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt, dann laßt es sein, alle anderen seien hiermit gewarnt.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Geheime Träume  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Es war früher Morgen, als er sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen versteckten Lagune machte.  
  
Er wußte, das " er " da sein würde, mit seinem Geliebten, sowie jeden Morgen.  
  
Er liebte es ihnen zu zusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig liebkosten und dann zärtlich im vom Tau noch nassen Gras liebten, es erregte ihn.  
  
Sie wußten nicht, das er sie beobachtete und das erregte ihn noch mehr, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden machte es noch viel erregender.  
  
Schnell hatte er sein Versteck erreicht.  
  
Es lag etwas erhöht, bot so den kompletten Überblick über die kleine Lagune und war zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen für andere nicht sichtbar.  
  
Er ließ sich an einem Baum nieder und wartete, er wußte es würde nicht lange Dauern bis die Beiden hier erschienen, sie taten es jedem Morgen, immer um die gleiche Zeit.  
  
Und tatsächlich, konnte er nach wenigen Minuten des Wartens, das leises Lachen und geflüsterte Worte vernehmen.  
  
Sie waren da, endlich.  
  
Wie immer ließen sie sich am Uferrand nieder und begannen sich zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
Ihre Hände strichen dabei liebevoll über den Körper des anderen.  
  
Es erregte ihn die beiden Elben so zu sehen, wie ihre Hände miteinander spielten und sich gegenseitig neckten.  
  
Ihm wurde unbeschreiblich heiß bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot und so begann er langsam die Verschnürung seiner Tunika zu öffnen.  
  
Langsam ließ er eine Hand über seine nun entblößte Haut gleiten und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten mal die Stelle des blonden Elben einzunehmen.  
  
Auch die beiden Elben hatten zwischenzeitlich ihre Tuniken abgelegt und er konnte deutlich sehen wie sich die Brustwarzen der Beiden unter dem erregenden Spiel, welches sie spielten, verhärtet hatten.   
  
Zärtlich begann nun auch er seine Hand über seine Brust streichen zu lassen und als er bei seiner Brustwarze angekommen war, verhärtete sich diese sofort und er mußte sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht leise aufzustöhnen als er mit seinem Finger um die empfindliche Spitze kreiste.  
  
Es brauchte nur mehr einen Moment, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sein Blick sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm richtete.  
  
Während er sie beobachtete streichelte er sich weiter und wieder wünschte er sich mit dem Blonden zu tauschen und die Lippen des anderen auf seinen empfindlichen Spitzen zu spüren.  
  
Der blonde Elb lag mittlerweile auf seinem Rücken im Gras, während der andere sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und nun zärtlich mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur von seinen Ohren, über seinen Hals bis hin zu seiner linken Brust zog.   
  
Wie es schien unendlich langsam umkreiste er mit seiner Zunge die hoch sensible Spitze und als der blonde nur noch kurze vor Erregung bebende Atemzüge von sich gab, fuhr er leicht mit der Zungenspitze darüber und entlockte dem Blonden ein heiseres Stöhnen.  
  
Als wenn er nur darauf gewartet hatte, nahm er die Spitze in seinen Mund.  
  
Er beobachtete sie und wußte genau, was das Stöhnen ausgelöst hatte, es mußte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl sein.  
  
Um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, intensivierte er den Druck seiner Hände und kniff leicht in die immer härter werdende Spitze.  
  
Das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte sich der weilen der rechten Seite des blonden zugewandt und brachte dieser die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit bei, während er die linke mit seinen Fingern liebkoste und sie leicht massierte.  
  
Langsam verließ er die Brust des blonden und bahnte sich seinen Weg über dessen Bauch bis hin zu seinem Hosenbund.  
  
Aus seinem Versteck konnte er sehen, wie der dunkelhaarige Elb mit seiner Zunge über dem Rand der Hose entlangstrich und dem blonden damit ein leichtes Keuchen entlockte.  
  
Unendlich langsam begann er die Verschnürung der Leggins zu öffnen und die Hose hinunter zu zuziehen.  
  
Mit seinem Mund fuhr er die Beine des Blonden wieder hinauf, hielt bei seinen Lenden inne und bedachte den Bereich mit federleichten Küssen.  
  
Die bereits völlig erregte und hart aufgerichtete Männlichkeit ließ er völlig außer acht.  
  
Es kam nun leben in den blonden Elb und als er sich aufgerichtet hatte fing er den dunkelhaarigen in einem innigen Kuß, bevor er ihm aus seinen Leggins half.  
  
Mit vor Erregung verdunkelten Augen beobachtete er das Geschehen und auch seinen Hand bewegte sich zu den Verschnürungen seiner Leggins.  
  
Mit geübten Griffen öffnete er diese und schob sie ein Stück hinunter.  
  
Auch seine Erregung war nicht mehr zu übersehen und mittlerweile schon schmerzhaft hart.  
  
Die Augen wieder auf die Elben vor sich gerichtet, begann er langsam seine Hand über seinen Schaft wandern zu lassen.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige hatte sich wieder über den Unterkörper des blonden gebeugt und ließ seine Zungenspitze über die Spitze der harten Erregung tanzen.  
  
Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie erregt der Blonde war, denn er wand sich unter den Liebkosungen und versuchte seine hart aufgerichtete Männlichkeit, dem Mund des dunkelhaarigen näher zu bringen.  
  
Doch dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Langsam glitt seine Zunge über den Schaft auf und ab, kreiste über die vor Erregung stark durchblutete Eichel, bis er schließlich die ganze Erregung des blonden in seinen Mund nahm.  
  
Eine Weile liebkoste er ihn so, bis er von ihm ab ließ um nach seiner Tunika zu greifen.  
  
Aus einer der Taschen zog er kleines Fläschchen hervor. Mit den Zähnen öffnete er sie und ließ ein Teil des Inhaltes in seine Hand laufen, währenddessen er weiter die Erregung des blonden rieb.  
  
Mit der nun durch die Flüssigkeit glänzenden Hand strich er über dessen Oberschenkeln hinauf bis hin zu seiner geheimen Öffnung,  
  
Unendlich langsam ließ er seinen Finger um den Muskel gleiten, bis er ihn schließlich vorsichtig in ihn führte.  
  
Sofort kam der blonde Elb dem Finger entgegen und stöhnte erregte auf, versuchte sich noch weiter auf diesem Lust versprechenden Finger aufzuspießen.  
  
Dem ersten folgte ein zweiter und auch noch ein dritter und mit jedem wurde das Stöhnen des Blonden lauter, aber auch flehender.  
  
Schließlich zog der dunkelhaarige seine Finger zurück und positionierte sich selbst zwischen den inzwischen angewinkelten Beinen des Blonden.  
  
Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung versenkte er seine, bis zu bersten geschwollene Männlichkeit in der köstlichen Enge des vor ihm liegenden Elben.  
  
Sie bewegten sich in Einklang miteinander und die Lagune war von erfülltem Stöhnen zweier Elben erfüllt.  
  
Stumm hatte er die Szene vor sich beobachtet, doch nun gab es auch für ihn kein halten mehr.  
  
Er begann seinen Schaft zu reiben und in seine Hand zu stoßen.  
  
Seine andere Hand führte er zu seinen Hoden um sie leicht zu kneten.  
  
Er brauchte jetzt die Erfüllung, wollte kommen, mit den Beiden, die sich vor seinen Augen liebten.  
  
Immer schneller rieb er sich, ließ einen Finger immer wieder über seine Eichel gleiten um das wunderbare Gefühl, das sich in seinen Lenden ausbreitete noch zu intensivieren.  
  
Sein Stöhnen mischte sich mit dem der beiden Elben vor ihm.  
  
Nur noch etwas länger und er würde kommen, er spürte bereits, wie sein Saft in ihm aufstieg.  
  
Noch einmal erhöhte er den Rhythmus und rieb sich hart, bis er das erleichternde ziehen spürte und sich zuckend und heiß in seine Hand ergoß.  
  
Entspannt lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Baum zurück.  
  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Elb auf ihn gerichtet war.  
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich, als er das lauter werdende Stöhnen vernahm.  
  
Die beiden Elben bewegten sich nun heftiger und es dauerte nicht lange bis auch sie die Erfüllung fanden.  
  
Sie blieben nicht lange liegen um das Gefühl noch zu genießen, das taten sie nie.  
  
Der Blonde war schon vollständig bekleidet und sah den dunkelhaarigen fragend an.  
  
" geh schon vor, ich will mich noch kurz im Wasser erfrischen " antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage.  
  
Etwas war anders, das taten sie sonst nie, immer kamen und gingen sie gemeinsam, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er ahnte furchtbares, sie würden doch nicht ?  
  
Als der Blonde außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, drehte sich der dunkelhaarige und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf das Versteck zugeschritten.  
  
" Hat dir gefallen was du gesehen hast, Elrohir " sprach er leise.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem, er hatte ihn entdeckt.  
  
" Elladan ich..... ich.... wollte nicht "  
  
" sch...., es ist gut, es hat mich genauso erregt dich hier zu wissen, wie dich mir zu zusehen " kam die leise Antwort und eine Hand streckte sich Elrohir auffordernd entgegen.  
  
Vorsichtig ergriff er sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.  
  
Vor ihm stand sein Bruder und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an, konnte es ein, dass......  
  
" komm, ich erfülle uns unseren Wunsch " flüsterte Elladan leise und noch ehe Elrohir eine Antwort geben konnte, wurden seine Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuß verschlossen.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
tbc ????  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sodele, das war es also, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Soll ich eine Fortsetzung dazu schreiben, ich richte mich da ganz nach euch. 


	2. Teil 2

Discl. steht bei Kap. 1

ShivaElv Hui, schön das es dir gefallen hat und hier die gewünschte Fortsetzung tinúviel Schön das es dir gefallen hat und hier die Fortsetzung

-- ° -- ° -- ° --

Elrohir brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, was hier passierte. Sein Bruder hatte ihn entdeckt, doch statt wütend auf ihn zu sein, stand er nun vor ihm und küßte ihn.  
  
Er wollte ihnen ihren Wunsch erfüllen, sollte das etwa heißen, das er das gleiche Verlangen hatte ?  
  
Ganz plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Elladans Zunge auf seinen Lippen spürte, die vorsichtig darüber strich und um Einlaß bat.  
  
Nur kurz zögerte er, bis sich seine Lippen teilten und sich ihre Zungen trafen, um ein zärtliches Spiel zu beginnen. Elladan schmeckte so süß, so unbeschreiblich gut, er konnte es nicht beschreiben, wollte einfach nur fühlen.  
  
Als Elladan den Kuß unterbrach, löste sich ein protestierendes Knurren von Elrohirs Lippen. Elladan lachte nur leise und griff nach der Hand seines Bruders.  
  
" komm, komm ins Wasser, es ist herrlich " forderte er ihn auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinein, bis ihnen das Wasser bis zur Hüfte ging.  
  
Elrohir stand unbeweglich da und beobachtete seinen Zwilling, der begann mit seinen Händen Wasser aufzunehmen. Langsam führte Elladan seine Hände zu Elohirs Brust und ließ das Wasser darüber laufen, er konnte sehen, wie sich sofort ein leichte Gänsehaut bildete. Genüßlich ließ er seine Finger den Wassertropfen folgen. An Elrohirs Bauch angekommen, strich er durch die Spuren der Erregung seines Bruders und nahm etwas davon mit seinen Finger auf. Er führte sie an seine Lippen und leckte es genüßlich ab.  
  
" du schmeckst so süß mein Bruder, wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt " sprach er danach und sah Elrohir mit vor Erregung dunklen Augen an.  
  
" Elladan, ich...... ich weiß nicht.... ich hab noch nie " stammelte Elrohir und errötete, trotz seines Alters hatte er noch nie bei einem Elben gelegen, ihm war seine Unerfahrenheit peinlich.  
  
" ich weiß und es macht nichts, genieße es einfach nur " flüsterte Elladan in sein Ohr, bevor er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen umfuhr.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Elrohir und unbewußt drängte er sich näher an seinen Bruder. Elladan lächelte, als er die Reaktion bemerkte, er würde ihn bis an seine Grenzen treiben, ihm zeigen was Lust und Erregung war.  
  
Langsam küßte er sich seinen Weg hinab bis zu Elrohirs Hals und zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Immer wieder hielt er inne, um sacht an der Haut zu knabbern und zu sagen, leicht hinein zu beißen und sogleich darüber zu lecken. Seine Hände fuhren an den Seiten hinab, liebkosten Elrohirs Arme und fanden wieder seine Brust. Glitten wie zufällig über die kleinen Spitzen, die sich durch die Berührungen sofort verhärteten.  
  
Elladans Mund wanderte weiter hinab und hielt an den harten Spitzen inne. Keck fuhr seine Zunge außen herum, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.  
  
Elrohir stöhnte unter jeder Berührung leise auf, es war erregend gewesen zu zusehen, wie sein Bruder den blonden Elb verwöhnte und sich vorzustellen. wie es sich anfühlte, aber es zu erleben, war unbeschreiblich.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Elrohirs Beine begannen merklich zu zittern, so dass Elladan ihn wieder bei der Hand nahm und an das Ufer führte.  
  
Leicht drückte er ihn auf den Boden, beugte sich über ihn und küßte ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
" deine Hose ist ganz naß, komm, zieh sie aus, damit sie trocknen kann " hauchte Elladan leise und begann die Leggins von Elrohirs Hüften zu ziehen.  
  
Er lächelte, als er die bereits voll erregte Männlichkeit seines Bruders sah, doch darum würde er sich später kümmern. Schnell warf er die Leggins zur Seite und nahm seine unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf. Sein Mund schloß sich um eine der harten Spitzen und saugte gierig daran, während seine Finger die andere leicht drückten und massierten.  
  
Elrohir wandt sich unter den Berührungen, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, nie hätte er gedacht, das es so intensiv sein würde.  
  
Elladans Mund wanderte weiter, seine Zunge neckte, die feuchte Haut, als er sich weiter hinab zu Elrohirs Bauchnabel arbeitete. Er umkreiste ihn, tauchte dann unvermittelt mit seiner Zunge hinein nur um sie schnell wieder zu entfernen, um sich seinen Weg wieder hinauf bahnen.  
  
Schnell schloß sich sein Mund wieder um eine der erregten Spitzen und er ließ seine Zunge darüber tanzen, bevor er leicht hinein biß. Die Laute, die sein Bruder ausstieß erregten ihn und trieben ihn an, sein Spiel weiter fortzusetzen.  
  
Langsam glitten seine Hände hinab, streichelten über Elrohirs Bauch hinab bis zu seinen Lenden, nur um kurz vor seiner Erregung halt zu machen. Streichelten weiter hinab, an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang.  
  
" Elladan, bitte...... " keuchte Elrohir leise und strecke sein Becken den streichelnden Händen entgegen.  
  
" hab Geduld und genieße " flüsterte Elladan, bevor er sich wieder der verlassenen Brustwarze widmete und etwas stärker daran saugte.  
  
Elrohir stöhnte laut auf und bog seinen Rücken etwas durch. Es schmerzte, aber es war nicht unangenehm, es erregte ihn nur noch mehr und er sehnte sich nach Berührungen, er war so hart, das es ihn schon fast schmerzte. Er versuchte Elladan zu berühren, doch seine Hände wurden abgefangen, noch bevor sie ihr Ziel fanden.  
  
Elladans Hände gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft, während sein Mund den Elrohirs fand und ihn leidenschaftlich küßte, seine Zunge in ein erotisches Spiel verwickelte.  
  
Wie durch Zufall streifte seine Hand die harte Erregung Elrohirs, der das mit einem zischenden Einatmen kommentierte und sein Becken der Hand entgegen hob.  
  
Diesmal erhörte Elladan das stumme flehen seines Bruders und schloß seine Hand um dessen harten Schaft. Er begann einen langsamen Rhythmus und rieb nur träge auf und ab. Elrohirs Bewegungen wurde verzweifelt und er versuchte in die Hand seines Zwillings zu stoßen um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
Schließlich löste Elladan den Kuß und bahnte sich den Weg hinab in Richtung seiner Hand. Dort angekommen, ließ er seine Zunge kurz über die Eichel tanzen und blickte hinauf.  
  
Elrohir hatte den Kopf laut stöhnend in den Nacken geworfen, seine Hände waren in das Gras gekrallt. Das Gefühl in seinen Lenden war unbeschreiblich, mit nichts zu vergleichen. Dann spürte er wie sich Elladans Mund gänzlich um seine harte Erregung schloß und anfing an ihm zu saugen. Stöhnend warf er seinen Kopf hin und her, das Gefühl war einfach zu intensiv.  
  
Elladan hatte die harte die harte Erregung seines Bruders gänzlich in den Mund genommen und begann vorsichtig daran zu saugen. Auch er war mittlerweile so erregt, das es seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung kostete ihn nicht sofort zu nehmen. Mit einer Hand rieb er die Hoden seines Bruders, die andere führte er zu seiner eigenen Erregung und begann sich selbst leicht zu reiben.  
  
" oh Gott Elladan...... es ist unglaublich..... gleich...... ahhhhhh " stöhnte Elrohir, als er sich in den Mund seines Bruders ergoß. Elldan schluckte alles, was er ihm gab, bewegte sich dann langsam nach oben und küßte ihn, ließ ihn seinen eigenen Geschmack kosten.  
  
" es ist noch nicht vorbei, vertraust du mir ? " wisperte Elladan seinem Bruder ins Ohr. Elrohir konnte nur nicken, zu stark waren noch die Gefühle.  
  
Langsam richtete sich Elladan auf und griff nach dem Fläschchen, welches er vorhin schon benutzt hatte. Er goß den Rest in seine Hand.  
  
" dreh dich um und entspann dich " forderte er und Elrohir tat wie er ihm sagte.  
  
Unendlich langsam massierte sich Elladan den Weg hinunter, bis er an der geheimen Öffnung seines Bruders angelangt war. Vorsichtig ließ er ein Finger zwischen die müskulösen Backen gleiten und begann den straffen Muskel zu massieren. Vorsichtig führte er einen Finger ein und wartete auf eine Reaktion, als keine kam stieß er tiefer vor und begann langsam sich zu bewegen, den Punkt zu suchen, der Elrohir die Sterne zeigen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er ihn fand und Elrohir auf Grund des intensiven Gefühls tief aufstöhnte. Eine Weile bewegte beließ er es bei einem Finger, doch bald folgte ein zweiter und dann ein dritter. Je öfter er den Punkt in Elrohir traf, desto mehr versuchte sich dieser auf seinen Fingern aufzuspießen, versuchte ihm noch näher zu kommen.  
  
" willst du mich ? " raunte Elladan.  
  
" Jaahhhh " kam die gestöhnte Antwort, als er wieder diesen Punkt in Elrohir getroffen hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger zurück. Einen Arm schlang er um die Hüfte seines Bruders und zog ihn leicht auf die Knie, dann brachte er sich selbst in Position. Unendlich langsam schob er seine schmerzhafte Erregung in die heiße Enge und stöhnte kehlig auf. Als er sich vollkommen ihn ihm versenkt hatte, hielt er inne, um Elrohir die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
  
" mach was Elladan, beweg dich, bitte.... " stöhnte Elrohir.  
  
Mehr brauchte er nicht. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen. Durch Elrohir Stöhnen angeheizt hielt seine selbst auferlegte Beherrschung nicht lange an und seine Stöße wurden tiefer und jedesmal versuchte er den versteckten Punkt in seinem Bruder zu treffen.  
  
Er wußte nicht wie lange sie sich so bewegten, aber das Gefühl ihn in sich zu spüren war überwältigend und er hoffte es würde niemals enden. Seine Erregung war wieder so weit fortgeschritten, das es nur noch wenige Stöße Elladans brauchte, bevor er sich geräuschvoll ergoß.  
  
Elladan hatte mitbekommen, das Elrohir seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, in dem Moment zogen sich seine Muskeln so stark zusammen, das er sich nur noch zweimal tief in ihm versenkte bevor er sich heiß in ihm verströmte.  
  
Erschöpft sanken beide Arm in Arm auf den Boden.  
  
" Danke " wisperte Elrohir, bevor er einschlief.

-- ° -- ° -- ° --

So, dass war es, mehr gibt es nicht. Ich hoffe auch dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen.  
  
LG  
  
schwarzer Onyx


End file.
